The present invention relates generally to bottle caps and more specifically it relates to a Measuring Cap, and more specifically to cap that may be used for both measurement and storage apart from the bottle or container which it closes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,875 issued to Gordon on Nov. 4, 1930 teaches a bottle cap that can be used as a measuring device, having graduations and a pouring spout when removed from the bottled. U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,103 issued to Wall on Aug. 27, 1957 also teaches a bottle cap that can be used as a measuring device. However, the gradations on these caps are not convenient to read while pouring fluid into the cap, as the cap must be kept at eye level when being filled.
US Pat. Application No. 2008/0011710 A1 which published on Jan. 17, 2008, teaches a bottle cap with screws that has the general size and shape of a shot glass, but provides no other measurement means than total volume of the glass.
In light of the deficiencies of this and other prior art, a first object is to provide a measuring cap for a bottle or container that can more conveniently be used as a means to measure liquid or flowable contents being poured from the bottle.
Another object is to provide a measuring cap that serves additional purposes, which though described below are part of the applicants invention, and hence should not be construed as being admitted as prior art merely from the inclusion in this background section of the application
One such object is to provide a measuring cap that includes a second volume that can be used for measurement or storage, being on the opposite side of the principle fluid retaining surface, in the upper portion of the cap, that seals the bottle or container and provides the primary measurement volume
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that has a lid that is located at the upper portion of the cap.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that has a storage area self-contained within the cap, being accessible via the lid.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that may be used to measure liquid or flowable contents by turning the cap upside down, pouring liquid or flowable contents inside an internal container and measuring the desired amount based on the indicia in the container.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that measures liquid or flowable portions, which portions may be poured into a separate container to mix with other contents, liquid, dry or otherwise.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that measures full shots or more of liquor, which shots may be poured into a glass to make a mixed drink.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that provides a means to extract a stored item from the storage area in the cap, which item may then be used accordingly.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that provides a means to extract a stored item from the storage area in the cap that may be used in the process of mixing a drink.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage cap that provides a means to extract a stored item from the storage area in the cap that may be used along with the premeasured liquid or flowable contents in the bottle, in yet a third container.
Another object is to provide a measuring and storage Cap that provides a means to extract a stored item from the storage area in the cap that may be put inside the bottle with the contents therein.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention. To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the forms illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific constructions illustrated and described within the scope of this application